Mimic Spitter
The Mimic Spitter is a species of dragon introduced in the fanfiction Comet Nights. This Mystery Class dragon is known for its unique ability to mimic another dragon's mating call, then spit acid to kill its prey. Appearance The Mimic Spitter is a large dragon, only slightly smaller than a fully grown Monstrous Nightmare, although they get much bigger with age. They have displayed a range of colors, from the black-and-blue specimen that attacked Hiccup and Astrid in ''Comet Nights ''to Greenflare, a blue dragon with orange spots. Each Mimic Spitter seems to have a unique color palette that is usually set in parts of their body. The same color is shared by spots and wings, and the color of the dragon's ruff is shared by their fins. Mimic Spitters are quadripedal, with a shortish neck and a thick snout. They have only two toes on each foot, with strong talons, and they stand very tall and proudly. The most notable feature of the Mimic Spitter is its extremely large ears, which it uses to listen and replicate the mating calls of other dragons. These ears are constantly fluttering and display a small range of motion, with the ability to be pressed up against the dragon's ruff or sticking outwards like a sheep's. They have a short, dinosaurian tail, and all along their body are small frills that seem to be used for flight stability. Their wings are fairly small, but they have good stamina, with the ability to fly for extended periods of time with little letdown. Behavior and Training Mimic Spitters appear to be a very solitary species, with all known encounters (excepting tame Mimic Spitters) being lone attacks. It is possible that due to their dragon-based diet, a group of Mimic Spitters would clear their territory of prey too quickly for them to survive. Reports of juvenile Mimic Spitters wandering woods and valleys alone is proof that the young of the species are kicked out of the nest fairly early, and it is likely the main body of the breed meet up once a year to mate. The species is mainly situated in forests and valleys, where they can easily hide. Despite their rather terrifying reputation of dragon-eaters, Mimic Spitters have been shown to be a sensitive and curious species, with Greenflare being sweet and gentle once he was not in pain. It is hypothesized that the dragons only become irritable and dangerous when they are hungry. Training a Mimic Spitter is best done with offers of fish. If the dragon is hungry it will attack you or other dragons, so it is important to teach it that it should only eat fish. Once the dragon is full, they usually display a calmer, more gentle personality, being very curious and eager to explore. These dragons are excellent riding dragons, with their great emotional sensitivity and impeccable hearing, they are usually able to make split-second decisions that can save their rider's life. Mimic Spitters are shown to have great emotional attachments to their riders, and are often unwilling to leave their side, such as Greenflare with his rider Veraldai. Abilities This dragon species is one of the few to actually hunt and eat other dragons. They are known to be a close relative of the Death Song, although they share few physical traits. As such, the Mimic Spitter has evolutionary abilities to help it hunt. The first and most important of these abilities are its impeccable hearing. To lure in its prey, it listens to the dragon and somehow mimics its mating call, although exactly how is unknown. It is possible a Mimic Spitter gathers a sort of 'library' of different mating calls over the years, but how they would learn the calls is a mystery. Once their prey is close enough, Mimic Spitters have a fire type of highly corrosive sulfuric acid, which they shoot in short blasts similar to a Night Fury. They appear to be immune to their own venom, as eating the dragon that was killed means they also eat their own acid. Mimic Spitters also use their tails to knock enemies off-balance, and have strong claws and teeth. Known Mimic Spitters * Greenflare Dragons: Rise of Berk Class: Uncommon How to Obtain: Send Toothless to look for a Mimic Spitter at the Verdant Cliffs; must have Lv. 46 Toothless Fishing Rate: 6,780/h Wood Collecting Rate: 6,348/h Battle Class: Ranged Sharpshooter - The Mimic Spitter's deadly acid spray comes from just out of reach, and can burn through solid metal! Watch out! Description: This close relative to the Death Song lures its dragon prey in with a fake mating call and spits corrosive acid at them. Definitely not a dragon to get on the wrong side of! Trivia * Although the first recorded encounter with a Mimic Spitter was with Hiccup, it is possible that this dragon affected viking myth and legends through the stories of 'burning-spitters' who, apparently, drew Loki's chariot in battle. * Astrid was the one who named the Mimic Spitter. * Currently, Greenflare is the only tamed member of the species. Due to the relative rarity of the breed it is unknown when another specimen will be found and tamed. * Mimic Spitters, apparently, have a very low pain threshold, but this may just be unique members of the species and not a wide trait. * Mimic Spitters are an open species! If you would like a Mimic Spitter character, please contact Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls and ask her permission before you make the dragon. Category:Dragons Category:Mystery Class dragons Category:Rare Dragon Species Category:Dragon species Category:Cannibal dragons